


In A Dark And Underpass

by Darthnikki



Series: Somethings Gotta Give [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthnikki/pseuds/Darthnikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's in hell and Sam Winchester is in mourning, until he gets a visit from and old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Dark And Underpass

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Livejournal, but I took it and my other stories down off there, and am posting some of them on here. This is part of a series of one shot stories. Enjoy x

There comes a time in a persons’ life when they must choose which path they want to follow. Its clichéd, but it’s true. Do they follow the path of light or the path of darkness? Become a Jedi or a Sith? But there are sometimes extenuating circumstances that can cause bumps in the road; that can turn us off the path we’re on. You’re happily going down the path of light, but then your older brother sells his soul for you, going to hell so that you can live. And that path of lightness that you travelled together turns dark in an instant. It’s like you’re swallowed by a black hole. There is no light, no sound, nothing; just a constant buzzing that seems to be coming from deep inside you. It rattles your bones until you think you’re going to lose your mind!

 

Then, there it is, a speck of light so small that you wonder just what it is. You stare of into the distance and although the light doesn’t get any brighter, it does get closer. Then there she is. Standing there smirking, like she’s your saviour, like you should be grateful she’s even there, but when you wrap your hand around her delicate throat and the smirk slips, all you see are the wide frightened eyes of an innocent, green eyes. You let go so quickly it’s like she’s burned you, like Deans burning for you. The demon drops to the floor coughing for breath like she actually needs it. Its’ all a show of course, she’s a demon, she doesn’t need to breathe, hasn’t needed to for centuries now. Ruby looks up at Sam from the floor, her eyes wide,  
“Nice to see you too Sam”  
“Get the fuck away from me Ruby. I don’t need anything that you can offer! You couldn’t save Dean, and you have nothing that can help me now” he turns to leave but stops when she utters one word,  
“Lilith” he stops and looks at her over his shoulder, “I can give you Lilith, you can have your revenge Sam, for Dean’’, he snaps, grabs her up from the floor and slams her into the wall, her green eyes go black, she’s trying to move him with her demon powers, but she can’t. Sam’s become a wall, impenetrable, call him Hadrian if you like, but nothing is getting past his defences. Not again.

“S...Sam, please’’ she gasps “Let me help you’’  
“Like you did before? Like you helped Dean? Give me a break Ruby, what is it you really want?’’  
“I want Lilith dead! The things she did to me, the things she’s doing to Dean’’ Sam drops her once more, a look of horror on his face,  
“She’s torturing him?’’ he whispers, Ruby rubs at her abused throat,  
“Yes’’ she croaks “Are you going to choke me again?’’ Sam shakes his head “Deans’ Liliths’ new play thing Sam, I don’t know how much longer he can last’’  
“What do you mean?’’  
“I mean Sam that the longer Lilith has him in her hands, the sooner he’s going to become one of the things you hunt. Sam just where do you think demons come from? I was human once, I had a family, but I wanted more, so I sold my soul’’ Ruby laughs, but there is no humour in it “And you know how I died Sam?’’  
“Hell hounds? They came for you when you’re time was up?’’  
“I was burnt at the stake for being a witch,’’ Sam can’t help it, he snorts “Ironic huh? I think I may have been the ONLY witch they did burn in the 17th century, went from burning on a stake to burning in hell. But...the things they did to me Sam, they’re nothing, and I mean nothing compared to what’s happening to your brother now, so, the sooner we kill Lilith, the better it’s going to be for him. It won’t bring him back, nothing can, and for that I’m sorry, but, well it won’t be as bad as it was.’’

 

Ruby looks at him, with big green eyes that are so like his brothers it makes his heart ache, he swallows hard, he can’t save Dean, but maybe he can make his time in hell better? He doesn’t know if it’s even possible, hell is never going to be club med, but from Rubys’ little speech, it sounds like Deans in the 9th circle, the very worst place there is. Closing his eyes he nods,  
“Okay, okay, I’ll help you kill her. But after that I’m done, you stay the hell away from me’’ Ruby nods, a smile lighting her face, the meat suit she’s wearing is pretty. Slim build, long blonde hair pulled back from an angular face with high cheek bones and soft lips, but Sam knows that it’s just a shell, there’s a woman inside there to, probably struggling to come out, if Ruby hasn’t ridden the body to the point of no return,  
“One condition though’’  
“What?’’ she asks a slight frown on her face,  
“Get a different meat suit, one that you don’t have to force yourself into!’’  
“How the hell do you expect me to do that?’’ she demands, hands perched on her hips, Sam pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration,  
“I don’t give a shit! Just get out of that woman, let her go back to her family, and come back to me when a person actually has a choice, or this whole thing is off!”  
“You’re a real piece of work Sammy’’ she smirks, Sam glares at her,  
“It’s Sam!” Ruby rolls her eyes  
“Whatever! I’ll be back!”

 

The smoke leaves just as quickly as it probably arrived, leaving behind a very confused dentists’ assistant. Sam makes up a story of finding her at the side of the road, and takes her to the hospital. He knows his story has more holes in it than a sieve, but it’s the best story he has, luckily she accepts it, and even thanks him for his help. It makes Sam feel like pond scum, but he leaves her at the hospital all the same, and drives away into the night.

 

He’s surprised when a week later Ruby returns, wearing a petite brunette with big brown doe eyes, he knows it‘s her before she says anything by the smirk on her face. She waves a piece of paper in front of him,  
“What’s that?’’ he asks as she saunters into the room and slumps onto the couch in a casual sprawl,  
“That dear Samuel is proof, that this body is 100% recycled human, nobody in here but us chickens’’ she frowns in thought “Well actual chicken, seeing as its only me, but whatever’’ she waves a hand dismissively. Sam looks at the paper; it’s a death certificate,  
“Ya know, all my people should do this, shack up in a dead person, no pesky voice in your head whining about wanting to be set free!’’ she stops talking when she see’s the glare Sam’s directing her way, Ruby shrugs “What? I’m a demon! You were expecting Betty Crocker or something?’’ Sam realises she has a point,  
“Doesn’t mean I have to like it, just try and keep crap like that to yourself okay’’  
“Whatever you say cowboy’’ she smirks, “Now, lets’ talk about how we’re going to kick Liliths ass shall we?’’


End file.
